Nicknames
by ravenclawrocker
Summary: A Christmas Drarry to get you in the mood; Draco tries to be romantic, but things aren't always as cliché as they seem


The crisp winter air wounded Draco's pale complexion, causing red, rosy outbreaks on his nose and cheeks. Christmas at Hogwarts was a beautiful sight, with snowflakes dancing in the wind and gathering on the nearby trees and bushes. The towers were coated in the thick, fluffy substance and if seen from above, would appear to completely blend in with its surroundings, making the school disappear.

Draco wrapped his coat further over his body, trying to trap as much heat as he possibly could. Snowflakes had gathered in his silky blond hair, shining like diamonds. He was alone, walking across the Quidditch field, where not too long ago he had won the cup for Slytherin, catching the golden snitch and winning the game instantly. He smiled, remembering how Harry had been watching him from the stands, cheering him on against Hufflepuff. It was miraculous how Hufflepuff even got into the finals against Slytherin, let alone take the lead. If it hadn't have been for him, Draco thought, they might have won. Imagine that, Hufflepuff beating Slytherin. Draco chuckled at the thought.

Harry sat by the fire, watching the flames dance and wave and crackle. He felt the warmth embrace him as he breathed heavily and took a sip of his hot chocolate. The Gryffindor common room had never looked more appealing to him, with its comfy chairs appearing like islands on a sea of woven rugs. Everybody else was away on the Christmas break, apart from him and the Weasleys, who were down in the great hall eating the house elves out of house and home. Suddenly, Harry heard a loud tap against the window. He stood up, placing his hot chocolate on the table, and edged his way over the drawn curtains. He pushed them aside to see a very cold and flustered Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled to himself, pulling his sleeves over his hands and opening the large pane of glass. "Ever heard of door?" he shouted down to him.

"I don't know the password, and anyway, I didn't want to pass any of those gingers on the way in"

"Well how did you expect to get up here?"

"I thought maybe you might have a ladder or something"

"I'm not that cliché Malfoy, but I do have a rope" Harry threw down the coarse material and watched as Draco made his way up, battling against the harsh wind. When he finally made it, Draco shook himself off like a wet dog, much to Harry's dismay. He kicked off his boots and took off his outer clothing, leaving him in a white long sleeved t-shirt and jeans, and placed them by the fire. Harry laughed, watching the older boy shiver as he tried to heat himself up by the flames. Draco turned around and shot him an evil glare

"Well what do you expect me to do, Potter?"

"There are plenty of things I was expecting you do to, Malfoy"

"Don't flirt with me Potter; otherwise you won't know what you're getting yourself into"

"Who says I'm flirting with you? But we both know you didn't just come up here for a cosy chat"

Draco ran his hand across Harry's warm face, tracing his cheekbones. They had placed themselves on the sofa opposite the fireplace and were tangled within each other, Draco on top, with Harry's arms wrapped around his waist. The common room was quiet, very different from during term time. The silence seemed to unnerve Harry, and he began to squirm from underneath him.

"Something wrong, Potter?"

"Nothing, Malfoy"

"I do love it when you call me that"

"Want me to do it again, Malfoy?"

"I'd like to make you say, Potter, enough that you'll remember it forever"

"Now who's flirting" Harry tightened his grip, as Draco slid his hands into his messy, dark hair, tracing his lightning scar. Their heads moved in slowly, lingering for a moment before Draco closed it, their lips moulding together softly. Time began to slow down, until it came to a standstill. To the two boys, they found safety, and comfort, in these special moments. They didn't often get time to their selves, and when they did they made the most of it. Harry's hands began to wander from Draco's waist, and slid up his t-shirt, causing the older boy to moan softly. He tugged slightly onto Harry's shaggy locks, pulling up his head. The kiss began to deepen, and their tongues collided.

The fire continued to crackle as the boys were getting busy on the sofa. Draco's top was long discarded on the floor, and Harry's jeans were slipping down his hips. Harry ran his fingertips along Draco's spine, sending a shiver from head to toe. He sat up, straddling his hips.

"What do you like about me Harry?" Draco whispered

"Where do I begin, I love your gorgeous grey eyes, your beautiful blond hair, your sexy smile" They both smiled, as Harry paused

"The thing is Draco; I don't think I'll ever be able to love you as much as you love me" Draco got off of Harry, turning away to face the fire. He sniffed, trying to hide the emotion and the tears about to form on his pale face. Harry stuttered, realising what he had done. "Dray no, I didn't mea-"

"It's okay Harry I get it, I know I've been to clingy lately, and eventually it would push you away, I should probably go" Draco got up to leave, reaching for his shirt, when Harry grabbed his hand;

"But I'll you something Draco, I promise to be there for you, through whatever happens. If anything ever does happen, I will stay with you, make sure you're safe; though I'm sure you won't need it. And I promise to try and be the boyfriend you've always wanted, because you've exceeded all my expectations Dray, and I don't want to lose you" Draco stopped, trying to compose himself before the tears started to fall. He laughed

"I like it better when you call me Malfoy"

Harry came up behind him and hugged his waist, locking his fingers with Draco's and placing his head on his shoulder. The fire began to flicker, dying down as the candles began to come on, the sun setting. They both stood there for a moment, enjoying each other's presence, breathing in each other's scent. The sound of heavy footsteps and loud laughing brought them back to reality, and panic and realisation came across Draco's face

"Oh great the gingers are back, how am I going to get out?"

"Back the way you came I suppose? Oh before you go, I got you a present" Harry reached into his pocket and took out a small, red box. Draco took it and opened it to reveal a golden lightning necklace. He looked at Harry momentarily, before pulling on his collar to give him a well-deserved smooch. Harry moved away slightly, lips inches from Draco's

"I'm glad you like it Malfoy, and next time, use the door"


End file.
